Love can go wrong...
by MadsyGal
Summary: Harry and Hermione are having trouble. Can they fix it?
1.

"Neighbours, should be there for one another

_"Neighbours, should be there for one another. That's when good neighbours become go-"_ Harry switched the television off.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione called from the kitchen. "It's so nice to be able to magic up food." She continued as Harry stomped into the kitchen.

Hermione and Harry had been living together for five years. They weren't married, but they were in a relationship. Though lately, things had started getting out of hand.

"Don't worry, I set the table." Hermione said, trying to be cheerful.

Harry sat down at one end of the table while Hermione brought the food to the table and then sat down. Harry took one look at the food and turned his head away in disgust.

"What's this, woman?" Harry barked. "I thought I told you I didn't like pecorino cheese on my pasta. I want parmesan!"

"But darling, they're so alike and…" Hermione didn't get to finish. Harry slapped her across the face.

"Owwww!" Hermione cried out in pain, but Harry ignored her.

"Never, never do it again!"

"Yes, I won't." Hermione said. Harry mumbled a _good_ and walked up stairs to watch television.

Once Harry was out of sight, Hermione buried her face in her hands, tears pouring down her face. She looked a mess, with bags under her eyes and cuts from where Harry had scraped her. Her eyes were… lifeless. Hermione knew what she had to do. She ran upstairs to pack her bags.

*****************************

Hermione rang the doorbell. Ron answered the door. He hugged Hermione fiercely.

"Oh, Hermi..."

*****************************

Harry woke up and got out of bed. He went to the kitchen, but there was no one there. 

"Hermione!" He shouted, though he knew there was no use. Hermione had gone.


	2. 

Hermione sat up in bed

Hermione sat up in bed. "Noooooo!" She screamed. "No, stay away! Stay away!"

Ron and his wife, Sylvia, ran into the room. They sat down on the bed, on either side of Hermione. Sylvia wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." She said comfortingly.

"Yeah." Agreed Ron. "And remember, we're here for you." 

Hermione blew her nose. "Thanks, guys."

**********************

__The Phone call…

_Harry: Hello?_

_Ron: It's me, Ron._

_H: What's it this time?_

_R: Do you remember the time when you used to be nice?_

_H: What did you say?_

_R: (sighs) Nothing, but I really think you should see someone._

_H: (shouting now) Who do you think you are? You don't rule my life! (Hangs up)_

_R: Listen, I was just saying… Harry, Harry. Oh…_

**********************

Knock, knock. Harry opened the door. A person in red with _salvos_ written on it was standing outside. "Get on with it." He said.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you would like to donate any money to the Salvation Army." The person in red said.

"Do you think I have the time or money to donate money to some army?" Harry shouted.

"Err…" The red person smiled his biggest and best smile and ran off.

***********************

Hermione looked around her. Where was she? She was sitting in a chair in a grey room that seemed to have no door. Suddenly a man appeared in the room. It was him.

_He walked up to Hermione. "He's back! He's still out there, but no one's left to fight him!" Then the man started to scream. He threw himself around the room. Then he started slapping Hermione. Slap, slap, slap…_

***********************

Harry slammed the door shut and walked back inside. He threw himself into his favourite armchair and had a think. Maybe Ron was right, maybe he did need to see someone.

***********************

Hermione cried. She missed Harry so much. But she couldn't live with someone like that. She had needed a break.

***********************

"Harry Potter." 

Harry stood up and walked over to the door. He edged it open.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The lady inside asked him. Harry nodded.

"Come in, please." Harry walked into the room and sat down on the couch provided. He looked at the room he was in. The lady, the social worker he presumed, was sitting on a chair. The room was covered in paintings, where the people in them ran out and in. 

"Now," The lady said. "Let's get acquainted. My name is Lisle. I am 30 years old. I am a witch, graduated from Hogwarts. I live with my husband and two children, two girls."

"I am Harry, you know that. I used to live with my partner, Hermione, but she left."

"Why did she leave?" Lisle asked gently.

"Because… Because, I have trouble coping with my life."


	3. 

"Right, and what part of your life do you have trouble coping with

"Right, and what part of your life do you have trouble coping with?" Lisle asked.

"Everything." Harry cried. "It's so hard. I grew up with no parents, but with awful muggle relations. There was Voldemort, trying to kill me and other people. And there were all those deaths! I'm only 23…" Harry started to cry violently. Lisle walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, it's okay."

************************

Hermione walked downstairs to have some breakfast. As she was on the stairs she could see Ron and Sylvia on their couch, hugging and kissing. Hermione ran upstairs, crying her eyes out.

************************

"I also really miss my partner, Hermione." Harry said.

"And why did she leave you?" Lisle asked.

"God, I told you!" Harry shouted, then realised what he was doing. "Because I couldn't cope with my life and I couldn't control my temper." He added quietly.

"Alright. So what part of your life do you want to fix right now?" Lisle was asking a lot of questions.

"Um… I want Hermione to come and live with me again. But I know she won't 'cause she hates me." Harry said, bursting into tears. He had kept them in for so long, that now there were so many to shed. "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. It's a great achievement when you start crying. Now, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She probably just couldn't cope with you losing your temper all the time." Lisle said.

"Maybe." 

"Why don't you write a letter to her, explaining how you feel and why you had been getting angry. Tell her that you will stop taking it out on her. Because, Harry, it's good to let the emotions out, but not to take it out on someone. So, will you write that letter to her?"

"Yes." 

************************

It had been ages since Hermione had heard from Harry. Even though he had physically and emotionally abused her, she still loved him. Hermione sighed and threw herself down on her bed. It was so nice of Ron and Sylvia to let her stay, after all she'd been going through. Hermione heard a noise. It was Hedwig, with a letter. Hermione took the letter, mumbled a 'thanks' and started to read.__


	4. 

Dearest Hermione,

_Dearest Hermione,_

Firstly, I would like to say that I love you very much and would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I am also very sorry for being so rude to you recently.

It is just that I have had trouble coping with my life. Everything finally caught up to me: My parents, Sirius and many others of my close friends being dead.

Do you remember that when we were Aurors fighting against Voldemort that we were separated for sometime? Well, I never told you what happened then, so I will tell you now.

After we got separated, I was captured by some of Voldemort's death eaters. Instead of instant death, I was placed in a small room, where I stayed with no wand or food for many days. Eventually I got fed, but once they remembered that I was there, they tortured me everyday. Oh, the pain was… indescribable. I felt like I was on fire. I hardly got any sleep and there wasn't much food and it was disgusting. It is hard to believe I survived. But I did. I remembered that you were out there in the world, waiting for me, like I was waiting for you.

Soon the fall of Voldemort came, and I was released, but I never was the same. The slightest things scared me. When I thought I had recovered, I made my way back home. The sight of you joyed me, but it also made me angry. I was angry for all I had been through. I grew up with no parents, knowing their killer was after me. And I fought that killer many times. It just got to me, I was a wreck.

I may not have explained everything in this letter, but it is so hard. All I am asking is please come home, Hermione. I love you and I miss you. If I am going to change, I need you to help me.

All my love,

Harry

Hermione lay down on her bed and cried her eyes out.


End file.
